The Vist
by Mia Koji
Summary: This is a What is syory about Mia's parents really being a live, but they don't really like her husband. please r/r.


Okay, just want to tell you that I made Sally seven in this one. I know she should be like Eleven, but I wanted her to be younger.  
  
Man, I don't want to get up! I thought tuning to my other side, but I could hear them calling my name, and saying that I had to get up. Why? Why must I get up?  
  
" Mia you have a phone call." My husband said holding Rose.  
  
" Who is it?" I ask sitting up, who would call me at...Nine in the morning?  
  
" They won't give a name, they said that they must talk to you." He replied turning to leave, I guess that Rose was hungry. So I reach over to pick up the phone.  
  
" Hello?" I ask trying to wake up, but I couldn't. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up until one.  
  
" Oh, Mia! We haven't heard your voice for eight years! How old are you? And who was that who pick up the phone? I know I heard a child and a baby too, so are they?" A voice asks on the other side, I knew who it was and right when she started to talk I was very awake!  
  
" Mom? Is that you? I thought that you and dad were dead, didn't your boat sink?" I ask in shock.  
  
" Oh, we weren't on it! We just needed some time alone. So how's your grandfather? And who pick up the phone? And who are the children?" My mother asks.  
  
" I don't know who pick it up, either a friend or my husband. And the children are my kids, also grandfather died five years ago." I told her about to cry remembering that day.  
  
" Oh, I am sorry, oh and one more thing, your father and I are on our way there, we'll be home in two hours. See you than." Mother said before hanging up.  
  
Oh, no! No, this can't be! What am I going to do? I yelled to myself, I ran over to my dresser to get something to wear. I am going to take my shower later. I have to tell the others.  
  
" Guys!" I yelled running down the steps as fast as I could, oh man the house is a mess.  
  
" What? What's wrong?" Ryo ask coming into the room, I turned to look at him.  
  
" My parents aren't dead and they'll on their way here! I only have two hours to get ready!" I yelled.  
  
" That's great! So, Rowen can clean the den, Sage cleans the living room, I'll do the bathroom, Cye has the kitchen. Than we can move some of Kento's things in Cye's room, put new sheets on the bed. Than he has to clean his room. That's all. You can feed the girls, give them their baths, and than take yours." He told me. I could only nod.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
" I'll get!" I yelled running down stairs in my blue dress. On my way down I pick up Rose.  
  
" Oh, Hello Mia! Who is this?" She asks my kissing my cheek, and looking at Rose.  
  
" This is my daughter, Rose." I said kissing rose on the forehead.  
  
" Mommy!" I turned to see Sally running over to me and holding my leg.  
  
" And this is my other daughter Sally, she's eight now." I said putting my hand on the little girl's head.  
  
" So you left to have children?" Father asks coming into the house with mother.  
  
" No I didn't." I was about to say more when Sally spoke.  
  
" A man named Kyle killed my parents, and made me a slave, and when he took Mia, after they found out that her boyfriend was Kyle's brother and they fought! So he saved us! And now he's my daddy and she's my mommy!" Sally said, my parents look confused.  
  
" I'll explain later, after dinner. Do you want some tea?" I ask standing up.  
  
" Let me help you." My mother said walking with me into the kitchen, before going in put Rose down on a play mat.  
  
When we walk in I forgot that I told the guys to wait in there, well mother look shock, but than she smiled and walk over to Rowen who was reading.  
  
" Are you married to my daughter?" She asks hopping for a yes. Rowen look shock.  
  
" No, um... that's Ryo." He replied pointing to Ryo who must not of been paying attention. He was playing with White Blaze. Mother look very shock, I took this moment to ask Cye to make some tea, he nodded and went to make some.  
  
Well after having them meet everyone, they look surprised, so I showed them to their rooms afterwards to talk.  
  
" So who was this Kyle and what happened?" Mother asks sitting on the bed.   
  
" Kyle, was the one that you wanted me to marry. Well we found out that Kyle is Ryo's brother. When we found out that he was the leader of the dynasty, and he wanted me to marry him. Well anyway Ryo is the leader of the ronin warriors, and the rest of the guys are his teammates, they fought, I got caught, he took me away. And than Ryo saved me two weeks later killing Kyle. Oh and somewhere in there I met Sally and than after all of the fighting we adopted her." I said telling her the story short as I could.  
  
" So you feel in love with a kid? And than found out that he's Kyle's brother? Why? We wanted you to marry Kyle! This guy is only a kid, he's younger than you, while Kyle was older!" Father yelled at me.  
  
" He's only a few months younger than me, and I hate Kyle!" I yelled back getting mad.  
  
" Please, we'll talk more about this later. It's almost noon, which means time for lunch. How about we take the kids out for lunch? You can bring your husband." Mother said standing up, I nodded and went to get changed again, into jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
" Ryo, Will you come with us to lunch? Mother wants you to come." I said walking up to him.  
  
" Fine." He simply said.  
  
" The girls are coming too I told him." Picking up Rose. He went to get Sally, while I called my parents down stairs.  
  
At Ground Around   
  
" Mommy can I have this?" Sally asks pointing to pudding that has gummy worms in it.  
  
" After you eat your hamburger." I said looking at my menu. Ryo was on my left, with Sally next to him and than my mom, father and on my right was Rose.  
  
" Are you okay?" I whispered to Ryo, he didn't look too happy or conformable. He looks at me, than turned away. Was he mad at me?   
  
Well, the rest of lunch was just peachy! My parents talk about how much they loved Kyle, and told Ryo that he shouldn't have killed him. I just want to go to bed.  
  
The whole day was so much fun, mother and I went shopping after dinner, and she tried to make me look like a slut again. I tried to tell her how much I hate dressing like that, but she didn't care. So, she bought me two outfits, I would have to wear them to make her happy.  
  
" Ryo?" I ask coming into our room. He was watching television. He didn't even look up at me. I just sighed and put my clothing away, than got out a nigh outfit. I look over at him one more time before going into the bathroom.   
  
I took a hot shower and got changed. Before leaving I did my hair. I was tired and wanted to go to bed, but I also wanted to know what was wrong with Ryo. He never told me anything when he was down. Why did I marry him, if I can't talk to him?   
  
I came out and went to my side of the bed, push down the covers and climbed in. I gave him one more look, but he didn't move or anything.  
  
" Going to bed?" I heard him ask me.  
  
" Yes, and now will you talk to me?" I ask sitting up. I moved over and rested my head on his shoulder. I could hear him laugh.  
  
" Well you know you're the only one in your family that like me. Your parents hate me. They keep on saying that I am not right for you, that I should let you go and find another. They also say that I shouldn't of killed Kyle and that you should be married to him." He told me.  
  
" Well I hate them, they never had time for me, all they care about is me marrying a rich pain in the butt man. I hated Kyle when I was younger, and I still hate him even if he is dead. And you're right for me. What do they know what is right or what is wrong for me? I love you, and that's all there is to it." I told him.  
  
" I don't hate anybody, I love you too. Can you please tell them to back off?" he asks me.  
  
" What makes you think that they'll listen to me? Did you see what she made me get?" I ask him getting up and walking to the dresser I showed him my leather clothing that she made me get.  
  
" Now, I know why you hate that clothing." He said walking up to me and gave me a kissed.  
  
" Well, I am tired so I am gonna go to bed, are you going to come?" I ask him walking back to bed.  
  
" Of course, I am. My shows over." He said walking to the bathroom, he came out later on in Boxers and a T- shirt, and got into bed.  
  
The next day.  
  
I woke up in his arms, I had to smile at his face, and he looks so happy. Well better wake him up. I reach over and gently kissed him on the noise. He gave me a smile, but kept his eyes close.  
  
" Fine, you can stay in bed, but I am getting up." I told him, but I couldn't get out of his arms.  
  
" I thought you were leaving." He said, but he still had his eyes close.  
  
" Well if you let go than I could get out of your arms." I replied, but than decided not to get up yet. I snuggled back down.  
  
At that moment, mother came into the room; she gave us a look before making a sound.  
  
" Well, I just wanted to tell you that we're staying until Christmas and that it time to get up!" She told us.  
  
" Okay, be down in a little but. Tell them not to wait for us, and that we'll either make something to eat or go and buy something." I replied.  
  
  
" Fine, I want you to wear one of those outfits that you got last night." Mother said leaving the room. She shuts the door behind her.  
  
" So now you admit that you don't want to get up?" My husband asks kissing my neck. I could only blush.  
  
" Why would I want to get up? I love where I am. And I am still tired. And I can't get up cause of you, with your arms around me." I told him. He just smiled at me.  
  
" Oh, so it's my fault? Also now I know where you get off being so bossy at times, your mother." He told me laughing.  
  
" Hey, I am not bossy! And you need a shower, honey!" I told him playfully slapping his arm.  
  
" Ow! That hurt! Your mean and bossy!" he said kissing my neck, until he got to my lips.  
  
I kissed him back, but than rested my head on his chest. I am too tired to get up. And I really didn't have anything to do today, and I am fine where I am. In his arms.  
  
" We have to get up you know." I heard him say, but really didn't care I was too tired.  
  
" It's summer and I can sleep in if I want too! And I am not moving. You can get up if you want to, but I am not!" I told him. There was now way I was getting up.  
  
" Fine, you know it's also the weekend and you have work on Monday, And than I have work on Tuesday. So you can sleep in to be ready for tomorrow. I am gonna take shower. And than you can take yours if you are up, and after that we can go out for breakfast." He said getting up. I had to frown. I wanted him to stay with me.  
  
I could hear the water turning on, and than in fifteen minutes it turning off. Five minutes later the hair dryer than he came out.  
  
" I am getting up." I sad to him as he sat on the edge of the bed. I didn't really want to get up, nor did I want to eat alone. So I had to get up. I could hear him laugh when I sat up. My hair was a mess. And I had black rings under my eyes.  
  
" Maybe you should stay in bed." He said walking over to me. He gently kissed me on the head, he kept trying to get me to go back to bed, but I said no. I could hear him sigh and turn on the television.  
  
I got my clothing out and went to take my shower. When I was done I tried to put on enough make so my eyes didn't look black. I know I was tired, but I didn't care. I just want to go to out and have fun.  
  
" Okay, I am ready!" I called coming into the room. He just look ups and smiled up at me. I walk over to him and sat down next to him. I had to put my shoes on.  
  
" I thought you were ready." He said standing up. After I put my shoes on he gave me a hid hand, and pulled me up. I walk by his side down the stairs.  
  
" Where are you two going? One of you needs to feed the baby." Mother said walking over to us.  
  
" Cye, will you please fed her for me when she gets up?" I ask looking into the kitchen.  
  
" Sure, but cause I am doing this, than you have to cook dinner for us." Cye replied with a smile. I nodded.  
  
" You can't leave your child like that! You can't have another take care of her for you! If you're a good parent your child comes first." She told me.  
  
" The guys said that if we ever need some time alone, that they would take care of her. And this is our first time out alone." I said getting my coat.  
  
" When you get home we're having a talk young lady!" She yelled at me before leaving the room  
  
Ryo gave me a confused look. I gave him a small smile. He returned it and with that we left to go out. We went to a caf‚. It was so nice. We talk about the girls and about my parents, and what to do about them being here.  
  
When we got home, I went to find my mother; she was off with Sally in the den. Telling her to how to dress and talk.  
  
" Hello." I said coming into the room. She looks up at me, while Sally ran into my arms.   
  
" She's scary." The little girl said in my ear. I had to laugh at that. I knew she was right.  
  
" Why don't you go talk to you father. He's out side brushing White Blaze." I said putting her down. She ran out of the room to her dad.  
  
" You can't of that cat! It's not good for the children! Of course I know that you care a lot!" She yelled.  
  
" The cat is a thousand! And I take well care of my girls! I've been there more than you have for me!" I yelled back.  
  
" I know what it is, it's that husband of yours! He made you into a bad child and mother! You are way to young to mess up your life! I want you to back up and leave, you can live with us!" She yelled at me.  
  
" I am not going any where! And he didn't do anything to me! Why can't you just leave him alone? He didn't do anything to you!" I yelled running to my room. Why did she think that? If I were with Kyle I wouldn't have anything. I hate him. My life would be ruined than!  
  
" Mia?" It was Ryo. I should of known that he heard what she said.  
  
"Come in." I said through the pillow, that I was hugging close to myself.  
  
He came in and sat next to me on the bed. I just look up and gave him a smile. I felt bad; here he is trying to be nice to someone who was being so mean to him. And it was my parents. I couldn't help him.  
  
" Are you okay? I heard the whole fight." He said looking down at the floor. I wanted to know what he thought.  
  
" I am fine, how about you? I mean after all that she said about you, and that I should leave you, but I am not. I love you." I said crying again. He gave me a sorry look, and than hugged me.  
  
" I am fine, don't worry. I only care what you think about me, not what she thinks. And we're raising the children right. Don't worry." He told me.  
  
" I am sorry, still. It's my entire fault, and for that I am sorry." I said looking up into his eyes. He smiled and gave me a kiss.  
  
" Well, I have one ideal of what we can do." He started.  
  
" And what is that?" I ask wanting to know.  
  
" We have a family vacation. You, me, and the girls." He said explained.  
  
" And what of they want to come? Than what happens?" I ask looking up at him.  
  
" We let them come, than they can see how we are good parents." He said standing up. He helped me up too, and than we went down stairs.  
  
" Okay, we want to tell you all that, Ryo and I are planning on taking the girls out for a couple of days. So than, that means you have the house all to your selves." I said to them.  
  
" Cool, we can have parties!" Kento said dancing around the room.  
  
" Oh, and no parties! That's why we'll leave White Blaze here. And if he lies, well than he has to stay out side from when we return until winter is over!" Ryo said to White Blaze.   
  
" Oh, fine. We'll at least we can sleep with out Rose crying at Two A.M. and than I won't have to sleep in until noon, to make up that time." Rowen said.  
  
" Wait a minute! You two are taking your children, and are going away for a few days? Alone? I don't think so! Your father and I are going with you." That could only come from mother.  
  
" As you wish. I have to make dinner in an hour, Come on Sally you can come with me to the store. Anyone want anything?" I ask picking up Sally.  
  
" I have a list, so I'll come with you." Cye said getting a piece of paper out from his pocket. I nodded and went to get my car keys.  
  
After dinner.  
  
I was in my room with Ryo, looking for a good place to go. We pick the beach, but now we didn't a place to stay. We decided on a beach house for a week, with four rooms, but of course three would be okay too.  
  
" How about this one? It has four bedrooms two and a half bathrooms. Two levels, a kitchen and den, cable TV up stairs in the den and in the two master bedrooms." I ask.  
  
" Okay, call it in the morning, it's getting late, we should turn in." He replied I nodded and put the books way. I climbed in bed next to Ryo and started to fall asleep. In five minutes I was a sleep.   
  
When I woke up I knew something was wrong. It was one, Ryo was gone and I could hear talking, and for once I wasn't tired. I put my robe on and went to see what was going on. When I got down stairs everyone was dress.  
  
" Good Afternoon." Sage said when I passed him. So that's what was wrong. No one got me up! How rude!  
  
" Hey, your up finally, but not dressed yet? Well I called and we're leaving in two days. We are going to be there for two weeks." Ryo said when I came into the kitchen.  
  
" Why didn't you get me up?" I ask sitting down; I got back up to make some coffee since no one left me any.  
  
" You needed rest, any way your gonna be late for work if you don't hurry up, oh, wait you are late for work." He said with a grin.  
  
" Oh, man! I have to get going." I yelled running upstairs.  
  
" Wait! You don't have to worry; I called your boss and told him that you weren't coming in, and that you will be taking two weeks off. You need it. Than you can do all the research that you want to, until you have to start teaching again." He called up to me.  
  
I still had to get change. I went into my room, took a shower and got changed, in to blue shorts and a light red Shirt that said ' The greatest mom'. Sally gave it to me, for mother's day.  
  
" I am taking Sally and Rose shopping! We've got to get some clothing!" I called to Ryo.  
  
" Okay, be careful, and Sally behave your self, and listen to your mother." Ryo said kissing my, and than each of the girls' foreheads.  
  
" I will!" Sally yelled getting into the front seat of the jeep.  
  
" Bye" I said kissing him one more time before leaving.  
  
" Where is she going?" I could hear mother ask Ryo.  
  
" Shopping." He said waving at me one more time, I waved back, and got in the car.  
  
" Mommy, can I get this dress?" Sally asks showing me a Barbie dress. I nodded.  
  
" Now, how about this bathing suit?" I ask showing her a Barbie one she nodded really fast.  
  
" Mommy, I think Rose will like this one! It has Kelly on it!" Sally yelled running over to me. I took it, it noticed it was the right size. I smiled and put it the cart.  
  
Later at home.  
  
" Should I bring this?" I ask looking at my husband who was finished backing his things.  
  
" Why not, it's just a dress. It's not fancy." He replied leaning back on the bed.  
  
" You're so much help. Well I'll bring it. Now I only need one more out fit." I said looking for something else to wear.  
  
" You take to long, you know that?" Ryo asks looking over at me.  
  
" Well sorry. I want to look good. And I still have to pack up Sally's and Rose's things still!" I said sitting next to him on the bed.   
  
" I can help you with them. Watch I'll back Rose's clothing. You can watch me." He said getting up. I walk with him into the baby's room.  
  
" Okay, now let's see you. I want clothing for night and day to last her a week and extra just in case. Her bathing suit and dippers, in the morning we can get the rest." I said.  
  
" As you wish." He replied getting her tings. It took him only ten minutes. He gave her a smile.  
  
" Well your just lucky. That's all. I have to get Sally ready." Said leaving the room.  
  
I got little Sally ready in a few minutes. She was had most of her things back. This was easy. I went back to my room, to see Ryo already asleep. I got changed and went to bed myself. I was tired.  
  
At the beach.  
  
  
" Okay, the down stairs master bedroom is ours, we want to be near the kids." I said going into the bedroom.  
  
Ryo was caring Rose, who was asleep, since he had to put her crib up he went into his bedroom to put her on the bed. I gave him a smile before he left. I could hear my parents getting their things from the car. I better get my things, and the girls. So I went out to the car got the stuff and came back into the house to put thing away.  
  
" I am going shopping!" I could hear Ryo yell.  
  
" Take Sally with you! Good bye!" I yelled back to him.  
  
" Okay, Bye!" He yelled, I could hear him talking to Sally, and than leaving.  
  
~ Ryo's P.O.V.~  
  
  
  
I was walking with Sally down the street. We didn't need that much so why use the car, if it was only a five-minute walk. The beach looks great, and we're lucky to get a house that look over the beach.  
  
" Daddy, can we get mommy a flower?" I heard the little voice, of the girl who was with me.  
  
" On the way home." I said holding her hand as we crossed the street. I think she will like the red one, we should get her mother on too, and maybe that will change her mind about me.  
  
" Daddy what do we need to get?" She asks me looking up.  
  
" We need baby food, milk, coffee mix, something to munch on too, and anything else that we can thing of." I replied.  
  
" Can we get candy? I want M&Ms. Please?" Sally begged me. I smiled and nodded.  
  
" Okay, I want you to get your M&M's and something for mommy, and than I need you to get the milk. Can you do that for me?" I ask she only nodded. In about fifteen minutes later we were ready to go home.  
  
" Daddy don't forget the flowers." Sally said looking up at me. I nodded and went up to the stand.  
  
" Hello, can I get some white and red roses together, and than some of these nice flowers?" I ask pointing to some yellow flowers.  
  
" That will be twenty-five dollars, Sir." The man said handing me the flowers, I gave him the money and than thanked him.  
  
" Sally, I want you to give the white and red to your mother and the yellow ones to your grandmother." I told her, she nodded and ran ahead of me. I started to laugh along with her.  
  
~ Now from Mia's P.O.V.~  
  
  
I could hear Sally running into the room. I turned around to see Sally running into the room and handing me some roses. She was laughing.  
  
" Daddy bought them for you, and the yellow ones are for your mother." She cried handing me my flowers. I bent down and gave her a kiss on the head.  
  
" Come on let's give these to your grandmother." I said picking her up. We went past the door at the same time as Ryo came into the hours. I gave him a smile and then went upstairs. He into the kitchen to put away the food.  
  
" Grandmother, Daddy told me to give this to you." Sally said, she went up to my mother after I let her go.  
  
" Thank you, what did he do, give up your mother for a one night stand with someone?" She was laughing and father joined in.  
  
" Mother, that's not nice or true! Why are you so mean to him? He didn't do anything to you!" I yelled walking away; I could see Ryo, out side on the porch outside of our room.  
  
I went outside to join him, of course he didn't seem too happy. Man I am sorry for not changing the phone number, and my last name.  
  
" So?" I heard him say to me when I was standing next to him. I could feel the cool wind against my face.  
  
" You know what I am going to say." I replied I could hear him let out a deep sigh. His head was hung down, not meeting mine. His eyes were closed as well.  
  
" Why don't you go back inside? You have no need to be out side." He replied turning away. He walks over away and went to the other side.  
  
" No, I want to stay out here with you. I have a need to be out here. And that is to be with you." I replied.  
  
" Aren't you worried that I might give you away to someone for a one night stand?" He asks me, I knew he was upset.  
  
" Don't listen to her. She always did this to me too. I am sorry." I said taking a step closer to him.  
  
" Its not you fault. Just go in, please? I won't be coming in for dinner I am not hungry." He told me. I didn't want to leave. I was scared that he might run away or do something. I could feel the hot tears roll down my face.  
  
" Please don't leave me!" I cried turning to go back into our room. As soon as I was back in side I feel onto the bed and started to cry.  
  
With in five minutes I could hear the door open and than close again, but I didn't look up to know that it was him.   
  
" I am sorry. I am not mad at you and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Please forgive me." He said standing at my side. He started to rub my head. It felt so good. I let out a moan and turned to look at him.  
  
" I forgive you. I am sorry, I should have gone in when you first told me to." I said smiling up at him.  
  
He lets out a small laugh and sat down next to me. He picks me up into his arms. I rested my head on his chest. I almost forgot everything that happened.  
  
" Mia?" I heard him ask I just look up a little so I could see his face.  
  
" Yes." I finally said I didn't want to hear him say that I had to get up.  
  
" Tonight let's take the girls to the fair." He said holding me closer. I nodded.  
  
" Mia! It's time for you to get dinner ready!" I hear my mother's voice. I look back up at Ryo.  
  
" How about you, me, and the girls go out for dinner. Leave them here I don't need to take them." I said giving him a big smile.  
  
" As you wish." He told me. We got up to go upstairs.  
  
" Mother, Ryo and I are taking the kids out. Good bye!" I yelled holding Rose, while Ryo had Sally in his arms. We left before she could answer. I knew that she would say something to me when we got home.  
  
" Mommy where are we going?" Sally asks me looking over at me.  
  
" Out to dinner than we are going to the fair." I replied kissing her one the forehead.  
  
" Does that mean I have to go on the baby rides?" She asks, I gave her a smile.  
  
" Yes, if we can't get on then we trust you for the job. Can you do that for us?" Ryo asks as the girl nodded  
  
We went to a nice restaurant for some seafood and than we left to go to the fair. Man it was huge! Good thing that we didn't come in by car, if we did we wouldn't be able to find a place to park.  
  
" Mommy I want to go on the ride!" Sally said coming out of Ryo's arms she did keep her hold on his hand, so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
" Okay, first I want you to take Rose on that ride." I said pointing to a baby roller coaster.   
  
" Okay." She said taking Rose, who could walk with help. She was two and a half.  
  
" Let's sit of there." Ryo said pointing to a bench, it was close to the ride and I wand to see my girls.  
  
After that ride we went on the on that Sally like, it was a train that went around the whole fair. It was so nice and relaxing. I had to admit.  
  
" Now can we go on the marry-go-around? Than the swings? And than the ferries wheel?" Sally asks jumping up and down.  
  
" We'll all go on the marry-go-around and than the ferries wheel and than one of us will take you on the swings." I said, I hoped that I could take her on the swings. They'll my favorite.  
  
We went on the marry-go-around, I sat with Rose on a blue horse, Ryo had a white horse he was on the right of me and Sally was on my left she had a black horse.  
  
After that we went on the ferries wheel I had to tell Sally to stop standing up twice, it was shacking the cart and Rose was crying each time. Than Ryo said that I could take Sally on the swings, I jump up and gave him a kiss, and of course this was after we were off the ride.  
  
After these ride went on a few other one, and than decided to go home, both girls were sound asleep. We went home to find my mother waiting for us.  
  
" Where have you two been? What happened to the kids?" My mother asks along many other questions.  
  
" We went out for dinner and than the fair, the girls had fun and than they feel asleep so we came home." I said walking past taking rose to her room, I changed the girl to into her night clothing, and tuck her in. Sally woke up when we came home from mother's questions so she just went to her room to get changed.  
  
" If you want to bug me than you can in the morning!" I yelled going into my room; Ryo was already in there. I hoped that I didn't wake up Rose, but from the sound I knew I didn't. After getting ready for bed and knowing that mother was in her own bed. I went with Ryo to cheek on the girls. Both were sound asleep. I had to smile.  
  
The next day  
  
  
" Now we can talk, in less you want to go out with your husband and ditch your children some where and go out with your husband." Mother said to me when she came into the room. Father was upstairs and Ryo took Sally to the beach. Rose was still asleep.  
  
" Fine, if that's what you want than lets talk. I have nothing to do right now." I said getting mad.  
  
" Fine, why do you love someone like him? Does he have money? Can he take care of you? Will he ever hurt you or your children? And please tell me what you love about him." She said sitting down in a chair.  
  
" I don't know what you mean someone like him. I love him with all my heart and I don't care if he has money or not. He won't let anything happen to me. He will never hurt the children or me. And I love everything about him. And now is that it? Now can I ask you some questions?" I ask sitting on the bed.  
  
" Fine if that's what you want to do. Than ask me some questions." She replied.  
  
" Why do you hate him? He was really nice, but yet you're mean to him. You get him all upset when you say these things. And he's been with the girls and me longer than you have ever been with me. He takes good care of me. And the kids love him, he's their father, but you can't understand that, why? He's my husband and the father of my kids. He has nothing to do with you. And since he met you he tries to be nice to you, but you make things up about him. You hurt him and me. And you say it in front of the kids! Why are you doing this? You never cared about me before, so why start now?" I yelled.  
  
" I just want the best for you. That's what you always wanted isn't? Now that I give you what you want you're made at me. I don't understand.  
  
" You're trying to help me? Ha! If you do than let me be happy with Ryo!" I yelled, she gave me one more look and than left the room.  
  
Well after our heart to heart chat mother didn't say too much to him or me. Now it's Christmas morning and the girls just woke us up. Mother and father were down there already, after the holidays they would go back to France.  
  
" Marry Christmas." Ryo said from behind me, I turned to give him a kiss. When we broke I gave him another smile.  
  
" Well let's open the gifts!" Kento yelled, he knew what he was getting; he found them in the closet. He got a stereo and CDs.  
  
Rowen got books and software for his laptop. Sage got hair supplies. Cye got videos on ocean animals and some new fish.  
  
I gave the girls dolls and stuff animals. Ryo gave them dolls and movies same with the guys. Ryo got videos, CDs, and soccer things.   
  
We got my parents good china and my father got some book while I got my mother a necklace. The guys got me CDs and tons of books and software.  
  
When I went upstairs to change. That's when Ryo came up from behind me to give me my gift, it was so beautiful. It was earrings. They were hearts made out of diamond. I gave him a big kiss  
  
A week later.  
  
" Good bye." I said hugging my parents. The guys were behind me and my daughters were with them. I thought that I would be happy with them gone.  
  
" Good bye, Ryo, take good care of our girl." Mother said getting into their car. Father nodded and joined them. Well that went better than planed.   
  
" Well now things are back to the way that they are." I said leaning against him, everyone else went in side by now.  
  
" Yep, and I will take care of you, and I will always love you too." He said, I smiled and look up at him.  
  
" And I will love you too." I said kissing him.  
  
  
The end.  
  
I know that they are dead, but I wanted to make a what if story. Hope that you enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
